Pinapple Talk
by bumblebee and sam
Summary: After Shawn takes a bullet for Lassie, Lassie starts thinking about Shawn in a different way....pineapple dreams. Slash.
1. Chapter 1

Pineapple Talk

_**Disclaimer I own none thing I wish I did**_.

Shawn and Gus had just solved a kidnapped and murder case and were heading into the station, when the group heard gun shots. Shawn had tackled Lassiter to the and was bleeding. It happened so fast no one knew what had really happened, Lassiter had managed to get a few shots off, but that was it. They got away. Lassiter then turned to Shawn to see Gus trying to stop the bleeding and Juliet calling 911.

LATER

Shawn had to have the bullet removed surgically. The surgeons had operated with no difficulty, and the surgery was a complete success. The tall lanky surgeon walked out of the room, and into the waiting room-still wearing scrubs. Henry stood up, and walked towards the doctor- who shook his hand. "Hello, Mr. Spencer. My name is Dr. Jim, and I preformed your son's surgery. Luckily, it had missed his lung." Henry thanked him, and the surgeon was dismissed.

When Shawn woke, up he was driving his doctor mad. Shawn would not stay in his bed and some how escaped from his room; yelling, "You will never take me live!", to any one who tried to stop him.

When Lassiter, Gus, and Juliet got there, doctor Jim was chasing Shawn ;who had just ran into Lassiter. Lassiter then ask how Shawn was able to run around like that when he had been shot a week a go. Doctor Jim reposed by telling them that Shawn could not feel it, because he was high on pain killers. When the doctor finally got Shawn back in is room and knocked him out, Gus and Juliet left. Lassiter stayed and watched Shawn sleep. A half hour later, Henry came in and Shawn woke up. Henry was yelling at Shawn for being careless and insisting that was why he was shot. Shawn start yelling back, and Lassiter notice Shawn heart rate was going up and quickly, so he ask Henry to calm down or leave. Henry left, and Shawn was in tears. Lassiter had no idea what to do ,so he wrapped his arm around Shawn. He hugged him, and pulled Shawn close. Shawn was surprised by the gesture, but decided to just lean into it. A few minutes later, Lassiter realized Shawn was falling asleep.

Lassiter was wondering why Shawn had tackled him. He mused over it, and decided it was to protect him. The question now was why had he protected him? And how was Henry able to blame Shawn for it? Lassiter knew the two did not get along, but come on! It wasn't like Shawn had asked to be shot. Lassiter knew that he had to catch the guy who had done this- if only for Shawn's sake.......


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer I own none thing**_

Lassiter knew that he had to catch the guy who had done this- if only for Shawn's sake.......

"Sir, I did not kill the detective," said the shooter.

"Why not? I am paying you a lot of money to kill him, and you did not kill him." the man said. This man was one scary dude; he had a huge scare going down his face and his arm had burns on them. He was not the kind of man you want to run into in a dark alley.

"Well, some one saved him and then the detective started to shoot at me. I had to leave," the shooter said.

"Well, take care of it or else. Oh, and you will kill the person that saved the detective to, for free, since you screwed up?" the man asked.

"Okay. I well get it done-right this time."

"You better!" the man warned.

**At the Hospital outside of Shawn's room**

"Lassiter, have you been to your house at all?" Juliet asked

"Yes. Why did he do that?" Lassiter asked he was still confused to why Shawn had took the bullet for him.

"Carlton, Shawn told me something. I promised not to tell you, but he did have his reason." Juliet said.

**Flashback**

"_Shawn ,are you okay?" Juliet asked. Shawn had been quiet all day and was actually sitting still. _

"_I am fine." _

"_No, you're not."_

"_Yes I am; leave me alone."_

"_No." _

_It was then that Lassiter walk in and Shawn started staring at him. Oh my god! _

"_Shawn, you like Lassiter!" Shawn turned pale._

"_You can not tell him. He hates me." Juliet knew that Lassiter did not hate Shawn, but before she cold say so ,Shawn had disappeared._

**End of flash back**

"The doctor said he could go home tomorrow," Lassiter said.

"Carlton, please do me a favor?" Juliet asked

"What is it?" Lassiter asked.

"I want you to think about all the times Shawn has been around. Think about how he acted and how you felt about it. I have to go. Bye."

"Wait, why Juliet?" Lassiter asked, but it was too late, Juliet had left. Lassiter stared- thinking about all the time Shawn had been around him, like all the times Shawn sat on him and the way Shawn was all ways looking at him, and the way Lassiter would find himself staring at Shawn's ass....... and then reality hit him. "**OH MY GOD. NO FLIPIN WAY!"** Lassiter yelled out loud- not meaning to and being stared at by a few nurses that had been passing. Lassiter got up and walked more like ran out of the hospital.

**In Shawn hospital room **

Shawn had heard the whole thing, and was scared. What if Lassiter did not feel the same way about him, or worse- did, and in end up hurting him or Lassiter getting hurt when there was also the possibly that if Lassiter wanted this and it work out. Shawn had liked Lassiter for a while now and wanted to tell him, but was to afraid of being reject by Lassiter. Shawn had never felt this way about any one before; it scared him. Shawn was nodding off and his last though was how could he have fallen for Lassie.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer I only nothing**

_Shawn had never felt this way about anyone before; it scared him. As Shawn was nodding off , his last thought was how could he have fallen for Lassie. _

"Gus, I have a problem."

"What is it this time Shawn?" Gus asked.

"I may like Lassie more than I should."

"Shawn, what do you mean? Oh My God you mean you like, like Lassiter!?!?!"

"Yes, and I think he likes me; I heard him and Juliet talking- it might have been the drugs but I think he likes me too."

"It had to be the drugs, you can't like Lassiter!"

"Why not?!?"

"He could find out that you're not a psychic!"

"I like him!!"

"It does not matter! If you like him, you and I are in jail!"

"You're my best friend, you should understand." Shawn started to cry, "Get out, please."

"Fine, bye Shawn." Gus slammed the door to Shawn's hospital room.

Lassiter was walking into the hospital and saw Gus walking out. Gus look angry. 'That can't be good.' Lassiter started walking faster to Shawn's room. Then Lassiter opened the door and saw Shawn crying.

"Shawn what's wrong?"

"Nothing, Lassie."

"If nothing is wrong then you would not be crying."

"Gus dose not understand." Shawn whisper.

"What does Gus not understand?"

"I can not tell you."

"Why? I want to help -maybe I could understand."

"I don't think you understand why I can't tell you."

"You might be right, but I what to help."

"You can't." Shawn started crying harder. Lassiter walk over to the bed Shawn was on and did something very unLassiter like ; he picked up Shawn and sat down while moving Shawn on his lap where Shawn's head was in between Lassiter's shoulder and neck.

"Shawn I want to help." Lassiter said.

"I know but....... I am sorry, I can't."

"Shawn look at me." Lassiter cupped Shawn's head and made Shawn look at him. Once Shawn was looking at Lassiter, Lassiter continued, "Shawn, I do not know why but..." Lassiter never got to finish his statement.

"What the Hell?!?!" Gus yelled after barging into the room.

"Gus?!?" Shawn said in shock.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer I own nothing**

"_What the Hell?!?!" Gus yelled after barging into the room. _

"_Gus?!?" Shawn said in shock._

"I came back to talk to you and I find this!" Gus yelled. Shawn buried himself into Lassiter holding back more tears.

"Gus I think it is for the best if you leave now." Lassiter stated.

"NO!" Gus said. Lassiter noticed that Shawn's heart beat was starting to rise.

"I will restate that. It would be best if you leave now."

"I will not leave."

"You need to." Shawn was starting to cry again.

"Know what? You're right . I do need to leave before I did some thing I will regret, Lassiter."

"What? You want to go?"

"Yes I do."

"Bring it."

"STOP IT!" Shawn yelled.

"Okay Shawn we will stop." Lassiter said, pulling Shawn closer to him.

"Speak for yourself Lassiter. Oh and by the way if I did not have to do my route I would not be leaving right now." Gus said walking out of the room.

"Shawn are you okay?"

"NO, my best friend hates me."

"It will be okay Shawn."

"I hope so."

"I still have to tell you something."

"What Lassie?"

"Well I think, no I know that I well," Lassiter paused, "Love you." Shawn hugged Lassiter.

"I love you too."

"Is that why Gus?"

"Yes, it not that he's against a guy liking a guy, but he...."

"He thinks I will find some thing and throw you and him in jail."

"Yeah."

"I might have done that in the past, but now no? I will not do that now. I do not know why, but some where a long the way I fall for you."

"Look at me, it would be hard not to; by the way when do I get to go home?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer I own nothing.**

"_I might have done that in the past, but now no. I will not do that now. I do not know why, but some where a long the way I fall for you."_

"_Look at me, it would be hard not to; by the way when do I get to go home?" _

**A few days later**

Shawn was getting ready to go home when Gus came back.

"Shawn, look, if you hate me I understand , I was out of line.."

"Dude just stop. I know you were just concerned."

"But there was no reason for me to......."

"Gus please stop I forgive you."

"Thanks." Gus walk over to Shawn and hugged him.

"Should I be worried?"

"I don't think you need to be, Lassiter." Gus said.

"Lassie you came to take me home." Shawn said

"Well I did tell you I would, but I'm not taking you to your home."

"Then where?"

"To my house."

"Why?"

"Someone has to watch you."

"I feel sooooo loved."

"You should, Shawn. Who else would?"

"Ever funny Gus."

"It true Shawn."

"Not you too Lassie."

"Sorry Shawn, but yes me two."

"Can we go now?"

"Yes Shawn we can go."

"Finely I can get out of this place."

**At Lassiter house**

"So where am I sleeping?"

"With me."

"Is it a little soon? I mean the Doc told me to take it easy."

"Very funny Shawn. Now came on." Shawn followed Lassiter to the bedroom. Shawn also looked around Lassiter house, he had pictures of this family and Shawn guest that others where of friends.

"Nice place."

"Thanks."

"You do know that all my cloths are at my place?"

"Yes, Shawn I know. We will go by your place tomorrow."

"What am I going to wear?"

"You can wear my pajamas."

"Thanks."

"They will be big."

"It's okay." Lassiter walk over to the is dresser and throw the pajama at Shawn.

"Can I take a shower?"

"Yes."

"Where the bathroom?"

"I'll show you."

"Thanks." Lassiter showed Shawn the way to the bathroom.

"I need your help to get my shirt off."

"Oh okay." Lassiter walk over to Shawn to help him get his shirt off. Lassiter could not help but stare at Shawn. He was beautiful.

"Ummm, Lassie?"

"What?"

"Could you stop staring?"

"Right if you need anything just yell okay?"

"Sure." Lassiter left the bathroom, so Shawn could finish undress and take his shower.

About ten minutes later Lassiter heard a thump, he jumped up and ran to the bathroom.

"Shawn are you okay? Shawn? I am coming in." Lassiter opened the bathroom door to see if Shawn was all right

"Shawn!" Lassiter saw Shawn on the floor trying to get up.

" Shawn why did you not answer me when I knocked?"

"I tried; you did not give me time to answer you." Shawn became aware that he was naked on the floor with Lassie staring at him.

Lassiter was very aware that Shawn was naked on the floor and that he was staring at Shawn. Shawn was blushing.

"Do you need help getting up?"

"Yeah." Lassiter leaned down to help Shawn up. When Lassiter got Shawn up, Shawn went to put the pajama pants on when Lassiter stop him. Lassiter leaned in and started kissing Shawn. Shawn broke the kiss.

"Can I put on my pants?" Shawn asked.

"No"

"Why not?"

"I like this view better." Shawn's blush grow. Lassiter pick Shawn up bridle stye and carried Shawn to the bedroom. Lassiter could help but think how cute Shawn looked, and also how tried Shawn looked. Lassiter sat Shawn on the bed and stripped to his boxers, then re picked Shawn up and moved the covers down and lied Shawn down and then lied down next to Shawn and and pulled the covers back up. Shawn rolled over so that Shawn's head was under Lassiter head. Lassiter wrapped his arms around Shawn.

"Good night Shawn."

"Good night Carlton."


	6. Chapter 6

**I own nothing. **

**Sorry it took so long to post this will be the last chapter.**

"_Good night Shawn."_

"_Good night Carlton."_

_**A year later(Christmas time.)**_

Lassiter was watching Shawn as they ate breakfast together. Today's the day. It's Christmas , and the best gift Lassiter could give Shawn was himself.

"Shawn, I want to go on a walk."

"Okay, where?"

"Come, follow me."

"Okay." Shawn put on his shoes and grabbed a coat as he followed Lassie out the door. Half a mile Lassie stopped at a fountain in a park. Shawn looked at Lassiter confused. Lassiter got down on one knee and pulled out a box.

"Shawn Spencer ,will you marry me?" Lassiter opened the box to show a costume-made pineapple ring.

"OH MY GOD!"

"Is that a yes?"

"YES, YES, YES!!" Lassiter put the ring on Shawn's finger and picked Shawn up and kissed him passionately.

"Shawn I love you."

"I love you too, Carlton."


End file.
